


贪心

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.梗源自汤：想象你的OTP有时会超级粘人，一方打电话打太久，另一方就会上前坐在Ta的膝头，挑逗地亲Ta嘴巴和脖子，只为让Ta赶紧挂掉电话关注自己。2.短打混更3.OOC属于我，美好的爱情属于他们
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	贪心

已经过去半个小时了。

Sans看了一眼时钟，把目光重新移到电视节目上。那是Mettaton的节目：大红大紫的背景与震耳欲聋的电子音意外的受人类欢迎。电视机下面放着一盒关于爱情电影的DVD，本来说今天好不容易有时间可以共度二人时光，却曾不想某人的电话铃响了起来——

Sans转过头，看向卧室。门半掩着，只能看见里面的人类线条柔和的小腿在床边晃荡。

“不会吧！Asriel真的这么跟你说？”

是Frisk的声音，她正在和Chara通电话。Sans把电视机的音量调小了一点，往刚拆包的薯片里淋上番茄酱。他没有吃醋，真的。Chara是个好孩子，尽管她经常挑衅，但总是点到为止。唯一不好的一点就是……她似乎独占Frisk的时间比他还长？

不知是不是他的错觉，每当Chara知道他和Frisk在一块的时候，她总会冒出来，打着找Frisk有事的名义，耽误他们约会的时间。他记得Chara上次是来问家庭作业的，上上次是来邀请Frisk去吃奶油糖派的，上上上次……

平心而论，虽说他对Chara抱有很强烈的防范之心，但也知道Frisk和Chara之间特殊的关系。Frisk能疏导Chara的极端情绪，这对他们很有益。

不过。Sans难得皱了皱眉骨。他的女友兼怪物大使已经忙碌了一周，今天是他们唯一能一起放松的日子了，下周Frisk就要飞到其他国家去参加各种演讲，他们独处的时间又会减少。

他让给Chara的时间已经够多了不是吗？

Sans慢慢从沙发上站起来，重新将电视音量调大后，轻手轻脚往卧室走去。

用手叩了两下门，Sans才把半掩的门全部推开。Frisk坐在柔软的双人床上，右手举着手机，左手握着膝盖。她没有化妆，脸上有几颗淡淡的雀斑。在听到敲门声时她就转过头来，金色的眸子在看到来人时染上一层笑意。她打了个手势示意自己快结束了，Sans挠了挠头骨，顺着Frisk的左边坐到床上。

“啊抱歉，刚没听清楚。”Frisk对着手机说着略带歉意的话，Sans能依稀听见Chara在手机那头不满的抱怨声。

Frisk边继续说着，边把手覆到Sans的手上，似乎在安慰他被自己晾了许久的事情。

Sans也没有怨言，反正待会的时光都是他们的。

他伸出另一只手，把Frisk的手放在两只骨爪间揉捏。绸缎般的肌肤，拥有健康的小麦色。他很喜欢Frisk身上的温度，她能让他这具冰冷的骨架温暖起来。

窗外的阳光落在卧室的地毯上，Sans感到微微的眩晕。只是这样还不够。他想。

他可是个贪心的、耐心的怪物。

Sans偏过头去看Frisk的脸。她正在听Chara对Asriel滔滔不断的抱怨，目光涣散，滞留在对面的墙上。他用左手握住她的手，右手抚上她的脖颈。脊椎凸起的骨节就在他的食指下，他沿着往下逐渐变细的后背滑动，布料的摩擦与身体的温热使他感到一阵愉悦。手指来到腰际处时，他能明显地感觉到这具身体的主人僵了一下。而来到尾骨处时，Frisk的耳朵已经红了起来。

看到这幅景象，Sans很给面子的在那里多蹭了几下。

“Chara你等我一下……Sans！你在干嘛！”Frisk抽回被Sans握在骨爪里的手，转头瞪着他。在充满阳光味的房间里，Sans觉得这不外乎是一种撒娇。

“Heh，我只是有点'bonely'，甜心。”

愧疚的神情划过Frisk的脸庞，她放软了语气：“再五分钟就好。”

Sans收了手，轻轻揽过Frisk的右肩。他把头埋进她的颈窝，闻到了一股沐浴乳的香味。他能听见她充满活力的心跳声，在他埋得更深时，那心跳声也随之加快。

“刚刚说到哪了……”

她的声音很好听。平和，舒缓，就像一架音色柔和的竖琴。他还记得他们在一起的那天。在夜晚升至最高点的摩天轮里，她告白的声音被四周绽开的烟花声模糊了。百米高空之上，他们在烟花绽放那转瞬即逝的彩色辉光中接吻。满地的霓虹灯像一张网住星星的梦，他们于梦中沉沦。

“我就知道，那他之后怎么说？”

竖琴般的声音依旧没有停止的意思。Sans在心里默数了300秒后，决定搞点“小破坏”。

他放开揽着她肩膀的那只手，小心地玩起她脖颈上几绺棕色的头发。她的头发又软又亮，先前有好几次，温暖的阳光透过玻璃照在她的发丝上，竟把她的发丝幻化得有了几分红色。说来奇怪，虽然她的姿色日渐成熟，但他却清楚地发觉，她还是和以前那个掉入地底的小孩一样，拥有线条柔和的鼻子和狭长朦胧的双眼。

他用右手的食指和中指捻起一撮头发玩弄。她粉红色的耳垂在发间若隐若现，让人忍不住想咬上一口——当然，他也这么做了。

Frisk发出轻轻的一阵倒吸声，肩膀绷了起来。她又瞪了一眼Sans，与Chara的交谈依旧没有停止的迹象。

“Frisk，怎么了吗？”Chara在电话那头说道，似乎是猜到这边发生了什么，她的声音中带着明显的揶揄。

“不，没事……Sans！”Frisk突然大叫一声。

Sans轻车熟路地将骨手滑入她的衣襟，骨头与柔软皮肤的触碰给她带来一些刺激。他顺着她脊背的曲线解开胸罩上的暗扣，然后又把手伸到前面，捏了捏她肚子上的赘肉。

这个举动使Frisk整个背都僵硬了，她手忙脚乱地抓住了Sans的一只手，而另一只她没抓住的手，已经沿着腰部攀到胸前，捏着那坨她引以为傲的软肉。

“Nah，怎么了？”Sans问，在Frisk掷给他一记凶狠的目光时无辜地眨了眨眼，“我可没做什么妨碍你打电话的事。”

Frisk深吸一口气，咽了口唾沫。Sans在听到Chara又揶揄地问了一遍“怎么了”时，轻笑了一声——带着恶作剧成功的意味。

“我晚点再打给你。”Frisk狠狠掐断电话，往床边一扔，然后拍掉Sans抓着她身体的手，“你——”

“Huh？”

Sans一把捞过她，手重新在她的身上游走。

“不要——”

撩开上衣，两团软肉半遮半掩藏在松垮的胸罩里。他用鼻尖蹭开胸罩，然后一口含了上去。

“太过分了……”

Frisk的声音渐渐小了下去，他满意地看到她的身体逐渐放松。他一把将她带倒在床上，双手撑在她头两侧，于是白色的床单上出现一些凹痕。Frisk看着他慢慢弯下腰来，空洞的眼窝里那两个白色的圆球闪着狡黠的光。

Sans欣然笑了起来。她终于看着他了，而且现在只看着他。

“我想，你该好好补偿我一下。”

他俯下身去，凑到Frisk的耳边。

“那部电影……不是还没一起看吗……”

“Heh……”

他慢慢剥掉她的上衣，剥掉其他衣服。温柔的吻落在她起伏的肚子上，玫瑰色的脸颊上，最后是嘴唇上。

贪心的怪物可不会只满足于一场电影。

**End.**


End file.
